Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority who continues ruling the Gem race in her absence. She was in charge of Earth's colonization until she staged her own death to live as Rose Quartz and liberate herself from her role as a Diamond. Her original form made its debut in the episode "Jungle Moon " and made its official debut in "A Single Pale Rose". Appearance Pink Diamond wore a magenta-pink and dark magenta top, which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem, with large, puffy pink and white shoulder pads, magenta pink gloves, and a small pink and white skirt. She also wore magenta pink pants which were short and puffy, white stockings, and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them. She had rose pink skin, short, large, fluffy pale pink hair, and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. Pink Diamond, like Rose, appeared to wear lipstick. Her pink gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening. A difference between her and the other Diamonds is that her gemstone was an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond as well as being smaller than the other Diamonds. Nonetheless, she was still much taller than lower-ranking Gems. Her mural in the Moon Base shows her to have large, jagged hair instead of the smaller, fluffier hair she had in person. As stated by Steven in "Now We're Only Falling Apart", after Pink Diamond was poofed during her fake shattering she reformed permanently as Rose Quartz, making Rose her true "default" form. Personality As portrayed by Stevonnie in "Jungle Moon", Pink Diamond appears to have had an assertive personality. She expressed her feelings quite loudly, most likely to display that she believed she belonged to the Great Diamond Authority. She evidently appeared to be a bubbly, over-friendly Gem, as she shows excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet, but in contrast, Pink Diamond also seemed to be short-tempered, possessive, selfish, spoiled, and needy, as shown when she demanded a world and fleet of her own and when she threw a tantrum and angrily punched one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's jungle moon base, after being told to act like she is significant. When the stories about how she first ruled over Earth as a colony and held out against a series of full-scale onslaughts were told, she was portrayed and described by former rebels from that same time as being a mercilessly cruel tyrant and yet surprisingly massive coward, laughing callously at Rose Quartz's desperate pleas to spare her colony from eventual destruction and dismissing her so she could be sent back to her post, though later immediately calling for help from the other Diamonds and ultimately all of the Gem Homeworld itself when faced with outright uprisings; it could be implied this would have been her character had she gone down a different and much darker path than the one she ended up choosing. However, being on Earth significantly changed her outlook and demeanor. Her love of the life on Earth and efforts to save it from the other Diamonds seemingly matured her as she fought against her own Homeworld and gathered the Crystal Gems. This led to her decision to abandon her life as a Diamond and become a rebel in the form of a Rose Quartz. Unlike the other Diamonds and even before rebelling, Pink Diamond rejected the Gem hierarchy and was extremely informal with her servants. As was stated about Rose, Pink treated everyone equally as she treated Pearl as an equal too, being somewhat exasperated at her overly formal nature and wanting to greet and play around with her Gems emerging on Earth and saying how happy she was to be "fitting in" with the Earth Kindergarten Amethysts without them gesturing through the Gem salute while she posed as a Rose Quartz. As seen in her discussion with Pearl in "A Single Pale Rose", Pink was excited and happy about leaving her life as a Diamond behind and after the war lived rather happily with her friends as Rose Quartz for thousands of years, telling a younger Greg Universe she never missed Homeworld or her previous life. Despite the negative qualities seen in initial war flashbacks and her first appearance, Pink, as was also stated about Rose, truly possessed a worldview much like that of her human son Steven's. She had a bright, positive and adventurous personality that wanted nothing more than to explore Earth and have fun with her fellow Gems. As seen when she fought as Rose Quartz she was also courageous, fighting in person and on the front lines of the war which unfortunately caused heated arguments between her and Pearl. Despite her earlier selfishness she cared for both her friends and Earth, the very reasons she fought for both. However, as Rose she hid her true nature from everyone except Pearl (the one who originally suggested she take on the form of a Rose Quartz to begin with) who Pink Diamond later swore to secrecy. As a result none of her other allies and not a single one of her enemies knew of her real identity until Pearl revealed the truth to Steven about Pink Diamond's fake shattering thousands of years later. Pink seemed to have a dim and jaded view on the subject of how her own gemstone kindred, especially Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond felt about her given the argument with Yellow seen in Stevonnie's dream, the scolding from Blue seen in Steven's dream in "Can't Go Back" and how Pink's pleas to spare Earth always fell on deaf ears. She believed they didn't care for or couldn't care less about her and if she was gone she wouldn't be missed, something which led to her faking her shattering but inadvertently also the corruption of many Earthbound gems. History Pink Diamond was created thousands of years ago. In her early days, Pink was not allowed to carry out the duties of a Diamond. On one specific occasion, Pink Diamond watched Yellow Diamond send out a fleet of Gems to begin colonizing a planet at the Jungle Moon Base. Pink was fascinated by the duties of a Diamond but frustrated at the same time since Yellow had so many colonies and she couldn't even have one, prompting the two to argue and yell at each other. The exchange ended with Pink walking away and smashing one of the Moon Base's windows out of frustration. At some point, Pink Diamond was given her own Pearl. After begging Yellow and Blue for so long, Pink Diamond was eventually allowed to control her own colony: the planet Earth. Pink was in charge of all of the structures built on Earth as well as Gem production in its Kindergartens. In the early stages of Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond and Pearl monitored recent progress at the local Moon Base. She remarked to Pearl she didn't know how dull it really was to run a colony and asked her to check the status of the Prime Kindergarten. When Pearl reported the first Quartz soldiers were emerging, Pink excitedly hopped down to the second floor where Pearl activated the Observation Orb and transformed the room into the Kindergarten. Initially, Pink was ecstatic by the fact that they were, in her own words "creating life from nothing" but soon wished she could actually be there and stated she was unable to do so because Yellow and Blue would reprimand her, in turn prompting Pearl to give her the idea of disguising herself as one of the Quartz soldiers, and to do this Pink merely shapeshifted into the appearance of a Quartz and changed the position of her gemstone to expose the bottom instead of the front. In her disguise, Pink and Pearl traveled to the Kindergarten and later began exploring the colony at Pearl's suggestions. She became enthralled by the life on Earth and realized her colony was not creating life, but again in her own words was "taking life, and leaving nothing behind." Pink pleaded with the other Diamonds to spare Earth but they refused to actually listen each time, Blue even creating a zoo stuffed full of living humans to preserve some of the life from Earth, so she decided to become a rebel in the form of her Quartz disguise and took up the alias "Rose Quartz". Pink Diamond created a false origin story for her Rose Quartz self which was that she was another ordinary Quartz created on Earth who fulfilled her duties until becoming fascinated by the organic life on Earth and rebelling against Homeworld to defend it. She had originally planned on driving all Gems out of Earth's vicinity, but after witnessing Garnet's first fusion she decided to make the planet a sanctuary for downtrodden, discontent, and outcast Gems and formed the group that came to be known as the Crystal Gems. At some point, Blue Diamond, with Yellow present, scolded and lectured Pink on making excuses about why the colony could not be finished, including claiming the presence of too many organic beings, difficulty in dismantling their cities, and the growing Rebellion. Blue advises her to simply smile and wave - appearing unfazed by the rebels - and that her Gems will fall back in line. She would change between being Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond for the years during the Rebellion until creating a plan to stage her own death as she wanted to finally put an end to the war and live a new life with the humans and Crystal Gems saying, "If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems." From there, Pink had Pearl shapeshift into the form of Rose Quartz and poof her with "Rose's" legendary sword while making it look like she was shattered by swallowing fake gemstone shards made out of small earth chunks mimicking the appearance of her own. Before initiating the plan, Pink Diamond made sure Pearl could never physically speak of what really transpired. Among the witnesses of her "shattering" were "Eyeball" and Jasper. The Gems formerly serving her (i.e., Jasper) were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but regardless still referred to her as "their Diamond." "Earthlings" Jasper mentions that one of the reasons she has been fighting her whole life is because of what Rose did to Pink Diamond, her Diamond. "Back to the Moon" The Gems and the Rubies revisit the Moon Base where Eyeball takes a moment to pay her respects to Pink Diamond. Eyeball also reveals that the Moon Base belonged to Pink Diamond. After explaining how well the Earth colony was doing under Pink Diamond's supervision, Eyeball claims that she saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond herself. "Bubbled" Steven asks Garnet if Rose really shattered Pink Diamond, and she confirms it. Garnet says that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond for the Earth to be "free", and for everyone to be who they are today. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond visits the Earth to pay her respects to Pink Diamond one last time. It is revealed that she was shattered in present-day Korea, where her palanquin lays abandoned. "Adventures in Light Distortion" Garnet mentions that during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest and put them in her Zoo. In truth, however, Pink didn't agree with the idea and although the Zoo is currently under her name, it was actually Yellow and Blue Diamond who presumably commanded members of their court to take the humans. "Gem Heist" During the tour of Pink Diamond's Zoo, Holly Blue Agate reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed there originally belonged to Pink Diamond. Holly Blue also reveals that Blue Diamond took over the Zoo to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she is found and scolded by Yellow Diamond for still mourning Pink Diamond after thousands of years. It is revealed that Pink Diamond made Rose Quartzes and that they are all bubbled because one of their kind was responsible for the rebellion and her demise. While Yellow Diamond wishes for their destruction, Blue Diamond wants them kept in the bubbles. "Storm in the Room" Steven wonders why Rose would bubble Bismuth for wanting to shatter Gems, but then shatter Pink Diamond herself. "I Am My Mom" Steven turns himself over to Aquamarine, claiming to be Rose Quartz: the Gem who shattered Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Blue Diamond states that Pink Diamond was shattered with a sword. The defending Zircon remarks that Pink Diamond was shattered in front of her entire entourage but is puzzled by how that could be the case. To defend Steven in a trial against the Diamonds, Zircon states how it is doubtful that Rose Quartz was able to get past Pink Diamond's entourage full of soldiers, Agates, Sapphires, and her Pearl. Zircon comes to the conclusion that Rose had not committed the crime, but someone who had a great amount of authority and Pink Diamond's trust, which allowed them to get past her attendants. She accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, which shocks Blue Diamond and makes Yellow Diamond furious. "Gemcation" Garnet explains that 5,750 years ago, Pink Diamond was "ravaging" the Earth and begins to tell a flashback story, only to get cut off by Steven, who says he already knows what happened. "Jungle Moon" Stevonnie ends up on a moon that was formerly the base of operation for a past colonization effort led by Yellow Diamond. During a dream, they recall one of Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond's interactions, in which Yellow Diamond (envisioned as Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran) states that "Pink" does not act as a Diamond should. Pink Diamond (represented as Stevonnie) storms off in anger. The true appearance of Pink Diamond then appears as Stevonnie's reflection right before they punch a window pane in the base in frustration. "Your Mother and Mine" Pink Diamond appears in a flashback told by Garnet. When word came across to Pink Diamond of a Rose Quartz asking questions to her fellow Gems about the life on the Earth Pink summoned Rose at once. Pink Diamond asked Rose what she had been saying to the other Gems, and when Rose pleaded with Pink Diamond to spare the life on the planet Pink Diamond gave a wicked, empty laugh. Pink Diamond told Rose to return to her post. Pink Diamond then discovered that Rose's message was resonating with the other Gems. An enraged Pink Diamond called for her Diamond allies, Yellow and Blue Diamond. After the war took a turn for the worst against the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz is seen shattering Pink Diamond, her silhouette showing a collapsing pose and shattering into multiple pieces. "Can't Go Back" Steven has a dream of the past conversation between Pink and Blue Diamond. As the two Diamonds walk away, Steven sees Pearl with Rose's sword, unsheathing it behind Pink Diamond, and then suddenly glaring back at him. "A Single Pale Rose" After his dream in the Moon Base, Steven believes Pearl is the true culprit behind Pink Diamond's shattering. When he asks Pearl about it, she suddenly covers her mouth. Sometime afterwards, Steven receives a text from Pearl, implying that she wants to tell Steven details surrounding Pink Diamond and her death, but cannot. Pearl reveals she herself did not send it, and when she cannot retrieve her phone on her own, she sends Steven inside of her Gem to find her phone. Steven goes through multiple phases of Pearl's past until he reaches the moment after Rose Quartz supposedly shattered Pink Diamond. He finds what he believes to be Pink Diamond's shards on the ground and approaches "Rose". It is revealed that this figure was not Rose, but Pearl shapeshifted into her form. Steven is shocked but was already under the impression that she was the true culprit. However, Pearl opens her hand to reveal Pink Diamond's unharmed gemstone. Confused, Steven is again sent further into her past memories - to the moments right before Pink Diamond was shattered. He finds himself in Pink Diamond's palanquin and discovers the memory of Pearl and Rose discussing their plan to shatter Pink Diamond, as well as what they hoped to achieve by doing so. When Pearl is convinced it is the right thing to do, Rose Quartz reverts to her original form as Pink Diamond to finally enact the plan. After witnessing the events that transpired, Pearl's inner self returns her cellphone to Steven, and he is sent back to the real world. Pearl tells Steven that she had wanted to tell him the truth about Pink for a long time. Steven then reiterates what he had learned, revealing the shocking truth to Garnet and Amethyst in the process. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" In Pearl's story to Sapphire regarding why Pink Diamond adopted the identity of Rose Quartz, she is first seen alongside Pearl, and remarks how running a colony was "dull". She asks Pearl to check the status of the Prime Kindergarten, who reveals the first quartz guards are due to emerge soon. Excited, she goes down to the Observation Orb and activates it so it displays the kindergarten. There, she walks up to where an Amethyst emerges, and welcomes her to Earth. However, she simply phases through her due to being a hologram. Disappointed, Pink Diamond wishes she could be down there. Pearl offers to escort her to the Kindergarten, but she refuses, thinking about the other diamonds' reactions, even though she still wants to go. Her Pearl then projects an image of herself with some Amethysts, commenting how she looks so happy. Pink states that her joy wouldn't last long when Yellow and Blue found out, but Pearl says they will not if she takes the form of a Quartz. Telling her that is a brilliant idea, Pink then shapeshifts into the form of Rose Quartz for the very first time. After spending time down on Earth, Pink Diamond realizes that the Kindergarten is not making life from nothing; it's taking life from the Earth instead. She attempts to tell the other diamonds that she wants to stop colonizing the planet, but she is simply dismissed and told to finish what she started. After numerous failed attempts, she decides to give Homeworld a reason to leave Earth alone by being someone they could not ignore - Rose Quartz. Abilities Pink Diamond possessed standard Gem abilities, though presumably at a greater level, as she was a Diamond. These abilities include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is the only Gem known to have manifested the ability to rotate her gemstone when shape-shifting and reform herself. Although Gems can generally reform with minimum variations to their form, she was able to take on the appearance of a different Gem type without negative repercussions. Her other abilities have been shown while she was in the form of Rose Quartz. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Angelite (formerly Lilalite). * When fused with Pearl , they form Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Red Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Pink Aura Quartz. * When fused with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. Unique Abilities * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Though not much is known of Pink's aura, Steven was able to use it to convince Blue and Yellow Diamond that he is Pink Diamond reincarnated. Pink's aura manifests itself as a pink, solid shape often just forming a pink outline around the user. ** Corruption Induction: Bismuth initially believed that Pink Diamond caused the remaining gems on earth to corrupt, so it is possible that she had this power. Though, it could have been Bismuth's hatred for the Diamonds talking. *** Corruption Reversal: It was revealed that Pink Diamond could reverse the corruption of a gem, since it is something a diamond can do. * Gemstone Creation: Pink Diamond was able to create non-sentient gemstones, as well as gemstone shards, with dirt by using her breath and bare hands.Joe Johnston's Tumblr "Q: Hey joe, i just want to ask, does pink diamond have some power that can create gem shards or heck, even gemstones with her breath and bare hands? A: yep, you saw it, that's what happened, that's a thing she can do" She utilized this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking the appearance of her own. * Healing: Pink Diamond has the ability to heal Gems, human life, and repair objects. * Florakinesis: Pink Diamond has the ability to create and control plant life, and through this ability, she can create sentient plant guardians. Skill Set * Spaceship Piloting: Pink Diamond had a spaceship only she was capable of controlling. According to Pearl, she was not a very graceful pilot, at least when it came to liftoff. Legacy Earth was Pink Diamond's first and only colony. Many Gems were created on this planet including Quartzes, Amethysts and Jaspers. The other Diamonds constructed a zoo for Pink to keep humans after she expressed to them her desire to preserve Earth's lifeforms. Blue Diamond was also involved in Earth's colonization, arriving on Earth to help fight the Rebellion when it was still only a small problem. Gems regarded Pink Diamond very highly, creating a mural of her at the Earth Moon Base. Pink Diamond also had control over a court which included Agates, Sapphires and her own personal Pearl. After Pink Diamond was believed to be shattered, the other Diamonds mourned her death in different ways; Blue Diamond fell into a deep depression and sought to preserve everything she could of Pink Diamond while Yellow Diamond developed a simmering rage and instead sought to destroy all reminders of her in an unsuccessful attempt to feel better; it is still unknown how White Diamond reacted to these events. Even thousands of years later many Gems still continue to grieve her loss; Eyeball states that what seemed to have happened to her was a tragedy and Jasper fought the Crystal Gems in the present day in her honor, even choosing to mutate rather than accept help from her supposed killer as a final act of loyalty. While the Diamonds and older Gems remembered Pink very well, it appeared that in the case of the former they tried to censor anything involving her and her death to Gemkind since newer Gems like "Leggy" and Peridot 5XG were not really aware of Pink Diamond's existence, or by extension that of the Crystal Gems. Pink Diamond's Zoo in the present day, now owned and operated by Blue Diamond, is the central hub for all things related to Pink. Most of the surviving Gems created on Earth, even the defective ones, help maintain and guard the facility and humans are still kept there under good conditions. In addition, every Rose Quartz gemstone was bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's chamber inside the Zoo. Relationships Pearl Pearl was Pink Diamond's servant, though Pink Diamond was informal with her and treated her like an equal and friend. She took Pearl's suggestion to shapeshift into Rose Quartz for a day, showing she does value her opinion. She also compliments Pearl on her intelligence and good ideas. Pink Diamond showed to be slightly exasperated at Pearl's overly formal nature as well. In the early days of the rebellion, Pearl asked Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) to tell her to stop having her own imagination. Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) told her to never stop, showing she allows Pearl to have free will. This moment leads them to almost fuse into Rainbow Quartz. Later, in order to free both of them and live freely on Earth, Pink Diamond asked Pearl to help her stage her own death while making it look like "Rose Quartz" was the culprit. Blue Diamond Blue Diamond describes her relationship with Pink Diamond to be "very close" and continues to grieve her death even thousands of years later. One of Blue Diamond's goals is to preserve as much of Pink Diamond's legacy as possible, including maintaining her Zoo, keeping her "defective" Gems in service, and keeping every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled rather than shattering them, as Pink Diamond had made that type of Gem. Blue Diamond also appears as a motherly figure to Pink. While meeting her with Yellow on the moon base she scolds her over her excuses as to why colonization of the Earth should cease. But after her frustration passes and Pink becomes noticeably upset she changes her tone and begins to comfort and reassure Pink. Despite Blue Diamond believing their relationship was very close, most of the featured interactions between them showed regular conflict. Pink was often frustrated that Blue showed little support for her desire to stop the colonization of Earth for the sake of the organic life that existed there. Blue's disregard for her wishes led Pink to believe that she didn't truly care about her, which led to the rebellion and also the belief that if Pink was gone, Blue wouldn't care leading to Pink faking her shattering. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond seems to view her relationship with Pink Diamond as very close, since (despite her cold demeanor) Yellow Diamond admits that she still loves and is always thinking about Pink Diamond. Unlike Blue Diamond, she would rather destroy all reminders of Pink Diamond to move on. A small extract of Pink and Yellow Diamond's relationship was shown in "Jungle Moon"; while Pink was excited about the colonization process of a new planet, her constant questioning and tantrums began to annoy Yellow, causing her to snap in frustration at Pink. Yellow eventually conceded, however, entrusting the colonization of Earth to Pink Diamond and seeking to assist her during the Rebellion. Similarly with Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond believed Yellow never cared about her. Yellow Diamond would always command that all organic life on colonized planets be swept aside in the name of Gems' progress, whereas Pink developed a fondness for the life that already existed on Earth and rebelled against Homeworld for the sake of preserving it. Pink believed that Yellow, like Blue, wouldn't care if she was gone, leading to Pink faking her shattering. Steven Universe Steven is the son of Pink Diamond and Greg Universe. He originally thought Pink Diamond was shattered by his mother "Rose Quartz", not knowing the two were the same person. Steven was shown to be emotionally distraught over the thought that his mother would shatter someone and initially denied it. When he learns that his mother was Pink Diamond, he is relieved that she didn't shatter anyone, but upset by her lies. Garnet Garnet, along with many other Gems, believed Rose's fabricated origin story and thought of Pink Diamond as cruel and a coward. Despite being Garnet's close friend, Rose never revealed to Garnet that she was secretly Pink Diamond. Upon discovering the truth, she is unable to handle the emotional stress and unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" shows that it was Garnet who inspired Pink Diamond to make the earth a home for outcast Gems. Amethyst and the Famethyst Despite her eventual decision to put an end to Kindergarten activities on Earth, Pink Diamond cared deeply for every gem that was created on it. She was excited to join them while they were going about their duties. When one Amethyst burst out of the ground, she walked up to her as Rose Quartz and joyfully welcomed her to Earth. Her kindness was indeed appreciated, though the Quartz soldiers, not knowing any better, would rudely push their disguised leader aside if she got in their way. Long after the Rebellion ended and Homeworld was driven off of Earth, a single Amethyst emerged from the Alpha Kindergarten and was eventually discovered by Rose and the remaining Crystal Gems. Despite being much smaller than the average Amethyst, the former Diamond welcomed her into their team. Amethyst was assured by Rose that she was fine just as she was. White Diamond The true nature of their relationship is unknown. Based on White Diamond's conversation with Steven, who she believes to be Pink, she does not take Pink seriously and treats her like a child. Greg Universe Greg Universe was the romantic partner of Pink Diamond when she was disguised as Rose Quartz. After Greg found out "Rose" was Pink Diamond in "The Question", he admitted that her former identity didn't change his feelings towards her. He says he fell in love with Rose Quartz, just like how she fell in love with Mr. Universe (not Gregory DeMayo). Jasper Jasper was one of Pink Diamond's subordinates and remains devoted to avenging her thousands of years after her alleged shattering. Pink Diamond's opinion of Jasper, or if she is even aware of her existence, is unknown. Trivia * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. ** Sardonyx has pink diamonds on her shoes, which most likely comes from Pearl. * The Moon Base was created for Pink Diamond. * In light of the Defending Zircon's statement that revolves around Pink Diamond's shattering, it has been questioned by many fans if Rose is really responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering or if she even got shattered at all. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. http://www.diamondsource.co.za/?page=meaning_coloured_diamonds Gemstone Galleria Pink ship.PNG Pink Diamond..png Pink Diamond (GemCrust).png|Gemcrust's interpretation of Pink Diamond. Tumblr ojnnq8GVPD1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Full body view of GemCrust's interpretation of Pink. Pink diamond mural transparent.png|Pink Diamond's Mural Pink_Diamond sketches.png|Sketches of Pink Diamond. The Diamonds.png|Pink Diamond with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. Flowers.PNG|An old doodle of Pink Diamond, by GemCrust. Pink Diamond by GemCrust.png|Pink Diamond drawn by GemCrust after her full facial appearance was shown. Pink Diamond.png|One of GemCrust's interpretations of Pink Diamond. PinkDiamond transparent.png|One of GemCrust's interpretations of Pink Diamond. Tumblr p4fqzyH02v1rxy3lqo1 r1 1280.png References Category:Diamonds Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Rose Quartzes Category:Pink Diamonds